vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Salvatore Family
The Salvatore Family is one of the main families in The Vampire Diaries. The Salvatore Family is one of the Founding Families in the series. The family origin comes from Florence, Italy, as evidenced by the Florentine seal on some parts of the Salvatore Boarding House. Family Members *'Giuseppe Salvatore': Giuseppe was Stefan and Damon Salvatore's father. He was born October 9, 1810. He was sometimes known as Papa Salvatore. He raised his sons on his own after his wife, Stefan and Damon's mother, died. He expresses extreme disappointment in his eldest son, Damon Salvatore and as a result, shared a very strained relationship with him. However, he was very close with his youngest son, Stefan Salvatore. Giuseppe uncovered vampires in Mystic Falls, along with the other founding families in the town, including The Lockwood's , The Gilbert's and the Forbs. He hated vampires with an undying passion, and was a member of the Founder's Council, which was started as a main purpose to kill all the vampires within Mystic Falls. It was revealed in season 3, that Giuseppe had another child, who is unnamed, by his secret lover. * Damon Salvatore: Damon is the oldest son of Giuseppe Salvatore and the elder brother of Stefan Salvatore. He was born on June 28th, 1840 in Mystic Falls, Virginia, to Giuseppe Salvatore and his unnamed wife. Damon is 171 years old. During his human years, Damon was seen and described to be rebellious, carefree, emotional, independent, troubled, insecure, misunderstood, principled, impulsive, competitive, and irresponsible and seemed to lack a general sense of direction. People of the town of Mystic Falls even described Damon to be irresponsible and cowardly, including his own father Giuseppe. The reason for this is because Damon rebelled against the town's and his own father's wish, by leaving the Confederacy on his own terms during the time of the Civil War. However, the reasons for Damon leaving the Confederacy is unknown. In his human years, when it came to love, Damon was always seen to be the chaser and the pursuer, the opposite of his brother Stefan, who appeared to be harder to get and challenging with women, especially in regards to Katherine. Damon during his human years, also displayed womanizing tendencies with the opposite sex. Damon and his father, Giuseppe, never got along or had a good, close relationship and Giuseppe frequently expressed extreme disappointment and resentment in the elder Salvatore. Despite his very strained relationship with Giuseppe during his human life, Damon was very close to his younger brother Stefan and they shared a very close relationship and bond. Damon described Stefan as his best friend or companion and the person who trusted the most. However, the brothers eventually became strained after Katherine Pierce came into their lives and both brothers started to compete fiercely for Katherine's affections, with both of the brothers not being aware of Katherine playing them against one another. He was turned into a vampire in 1864, when he was 24 years old, after he drank Katherine Pierce's blood willingly and was shot by his father, Giuseppe, after attempting to save Katherine from being buried in the tomb. He has recently returned to the town of Mystic Falls, following his younger brother, Stefan, to make Stefan's life complete chaos and hell and wreak havoc on the town. He is the cause of all the recent string of deaths occurring in and around the town because he still preys and feeds on innocent humans, unlike his younger brother Stefan. Because Damon feeds on only human blood, he is stronger than his brother. Damon meets Elena before his brother when she run into him outside a party some years earlier. After arguing with Matt Donavan (her current boyfriend at the time) she walked off to call her mom for a ride. Damon was walking into town when he thought Elena was Katherine Pierce. After a short conversation Damon tells her he wants her to find everything she's looking for in life and compels her to forget, then disappears. She doesn't remember this until she completes her transformation to a vampire. * Stefan Salvatore: Stefan is the youngest son of Giuseppe Salvatore and the younger brother of Damon Salvatore. He was born on November 5th, 1846/1847? in Mystic Falls, Virginia, to Giuseppe Salvatore and his unnamed wife. Stefan is 164 years old. During his human years, Stefan was seen as being compassionate, kind, noble, honorable, intelligent, athletic, responsible, academic, dutiful, and a gentleman. In other words, he was definitely seen as the 'golden boy' and he had the admiration and respect of the entire town of Mystic Falls and most of all, of his father Giuseppe. In 1x10, Stefan revealed to Elena that he was an aspiring doctor during his human life and that this was his profession or career of choice before he was turned into a vampire against his will. In his human years, when it came to love and romance, Stefan was liked, admired by and popular with women or the opposite sex. He was seen to be chivalrous, gallant, romantic, well-mannered, courteous and polite, traits which made Katherine Pierce fall deeply for the younger Salvatore. In regards to Katherine, Stefan was much harder to get and challenging unlike Damon, who persistently chased and pursued Katherine as much as possible. Unlike Damon, Stefan had a very close relationship with his father Giuseppe and Stefan was Giuseppe's favorite son. Stefan was turned into a vampire in 1864 along with his brother, Damon, when he was 17 years old. Stefan was turned into a vampire after he was compelled to drink Katherine Pierce's blood and after he was shot by his father, Giuseppe, for attempting to save Katherine, alongside Damon, from being buried in the tomb. He and Damon were extremely close with one another during their human lives. Damon was his best friend during their human lives, until the two had the extreme differences concerning their lover, Katherine Pierce, who turned both Salvatore brothers into vampires. Both Stefan and Damon were in competition for Katherine's affections, although Katherine has always genuinely loved and preferred Stefan over Damon. Stefan unintentionally hinted to his father, after being compelled by Katherine, about a vampire being present in Mystic Falls, with him having concerns about trapping the vampires and suggesting that his father may be wrong about all vampires and that there are maybe some vampires who are good and have the good intentions. As a result, his father grew suspicious and concerned and unknowingly to Stefan, he drugged Stefan's drink with vervain. When Katherine bit him, she was weakened as a result of the blood within Stefan's bloodstream and Giuseppe caught both Stefan and Katherine, who was weakened. Katherine was then taken to be destroyed. Damon was devastated and furious with Stefan, feeling ultimately betrayed by his own brother, as he had made him promise not to tell their father about what Katherine was. This was probably what led to their lifelong resentment and antagonism towards one another, aside of their incessant competition for Katherine's affections. As a result of Stefan unintentional betrayal against Damon, Stefan ends feeling extreme guilt and remorse for his betrayal against Damon, feeling badly that he deeply hurt his brother after Damon putting so much faith and trust in Stefan. Stefan continues to feel this guilt about what had happened in 1864 until this current day. *'Unknown Salvatore': As once said by Damon Salvatore in Season Three, 1912, the Family name had to go somewhere,Giuseppe Salvatore had an other son with on of the maids, since Damon and Stefan didn't have children and both were turned vampire by Katherine in 1864 that made them have to choose to not have children .So that means that Stefan and Damon Salvatore have/had a half brother. *'Zachariah Salvatore': Zachariah was the grandson of Giuseppe Salvatore. He was killed by Samantha Gilbert in 1912. * Joseph Salvatore: Joseph was a distant nephew of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. He was Zach Salvatore's grandfather. He was killed by Damon on June 12th 1953. It is said that he was the main supplier of vervain for the Founder's Council, cultivating it in the basement, and continuing it on as a tradition of the family, according to Zach. *'Zach Salvatore': Zach was a distant nephew of Stefan and Damon Salvatore, although Stefan and Damon used to say that Zach was their uncle. He lived in the Salvatore Boarding House. Zach was seen to like, trust and respect Stefan but disliked, distrusted and disrespected Damon. Zach was also the main vervain supplier for The Founder's Council, but after he died, Damon took over his responsibilities within the council. Damon Salvatore killed him. Giuseppe.png|Giuseppe Salvatore Damonsalvatorethefamil;ytree.png|Damon Salvatore Stefansalvatorethefamilytree.png|Stefan Salvatore Zachariah.912.jpg|Zachariah Salvatore ZachSalvatore.jpg|Zach Salvatore Family Tree This is The Salvatore Family Tree contains all known members of this family. Gallery Mr. Salvatore.jpg 112-5.jpg GiuepseeGrave.png Damonall1864.jpg Guiseppe.jpg Stefan salvatore.jpg 1x13-Children-of-the-Damned-stefan-salvatore-10000546-378-500.jpg children-of-the-damned-470x310.jpg children-of-the-damned-scene.jpg Trivia *The books just mention Stefan, Damon and Conte Di Salvatore, but he is also, on one occasion, called Giuseppe. *From Rebekah's research, wood from the Salvatore mills helped build most of Mystic Falls. *It is the only family without a female member that appears in the series. **Damon and Stefan's mother is mentioned but she doesn't appear. **Giuseppe's lover is mentioned by the Salvatore Brothers, but she doesn't appear. *It is unknown if there are other living members of the Salvatore Family still around to this day. **After Zach died, it appeared as though it ended the Salvatore Family Tree. *This family has the responsibility to provide the vervain in the town. See also Category:Families Category:Main Family Category:Founding Family